


爱的流放地

by vitautong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitautong/pseuds/vitautong
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 3





	爱的流放地

名古屋的夜晚比首尔冷得多。风带着热闹得扭曲的人声从没有关牢的窗子外钻进来。

男孩的眼睛在昏黄的灯下变成深深的棕色，权顺荣得空去看他，发现他有双很纯情、像水一样的眼睛。来的路上他问，你叫什么名字啊？权顺荣跟着绕过窄小僻路，到达挂着粉红霓虹灯招牌的旅馆。天气好凉，他穿得少，右腿脚腕已经开始隐隐作痛了。年轻人回头，发音很清晰：李灿。

他们打过好几次照面，但是从没讲过话。李灿是住的酒店楼下的侍应员，韩国留学生。权顺荣听过别人喊他灿，甚至还知道他老家在全罗北道。权顺荣家住京畿道，心想，全罗北道，离南扬州好像也不算远。

然后他们一起进门，在窄小的房间里肩膀擦着肩膀。男孩是先仰起脸亲他的那一个。嘴唇很软，呼吸出的气流也好安静。刚开始时他们只亲吻，力度又很轻，倒显得很清纯，甚至像相爱着的情侣。权顺荣莫名突然想起从哪听来说风俗业禁止接吻，心里嘀咕，电影和小说里写的尽在骗人了。

对方身上那些看来笨拙的特征在这时却饱含与肉欲吻合的暗示。比如喉结、红彤彤的手腕和皮肤下突出的骨骼。权顺荣红着莲后知后觉自己犯了个好大的错。本来不该这样的、不该这样发展。他心底乱乱的想。他不该问他一个晚上的价钱，一起喝酒或者散步都好，但是不该以这样的方式。与这个轻浮又下流的错误比起来，一个人背着团队溜出来在红灯区喝酒、不小心在比赛前一周伤到脚腕没法跳舞也不算太坏。

但是连他自己也难以理解为什么他停止不了自己，倾身慢慢的舔年轻男孩口腔里那些圆圆的、长得幼稚的牙齿，手摸到男孩的耳朵，后者就吐出舌头来舔他手心。尖锐得锋利的下颚骨、穿孔的小小耳垂和保持得近乎是职业性的情欲色彩同时在这一个男孩身上生长。他也因为这画面而心底一跳。

他在当下显得迟钝笨拙，像个纯情的女子高中生。但李灿的手已经伸进他的裤子里，“等一下……我”权顺荣赶忙抓住他，好一会才结结巴巴：我没有抱过男人。李灿从床头的柜子里找保险套和润滑剂，回头看他的表情，也模糊的笑了。外面很嘈杂，是哪个店面放着电视剧的主题曲，他们在异国的狭小房间里低声说着母语，要是不谈内容，显得也温馨浪漫。不要怕。李灿说。歪过头短短亲了一下他的嘴角。额头贴上他的来，小声说，“哥把我当女生就行了，做你想做的吧，其他我教你。”他的嗓音好脆，是属于这个年纪特有的柔软质感，湿漉漉敲击在耳膜，他回忆到高中跑田径时学校发放的毛巾搭在肩膀上的刺痛般的瘙痒。也是这样的：毛茸茸的，却近乎锋利。

权顺荣感觉自己好像有一秒钟从这种荒谬的场景里获得了短暂的爱情。在情欲、类似孤独的渴望和怜惜驱使之下。金色的灯光映在李灿细圆的瞳孔里面闪闪发亮，他的心也好像在这一点光亮下酸涩发胀，像一只泄气的干瘪气球被贴上胶带，慢慢的重新打上气。他伸出手抱他。他们都洗过澡，凑在一起可以闻见旅馆廉价牛奶味沐浴露的香气。权顺荣的舌头和牙齿碰到男孩喉结的同时，也尝到他身上甜丝丝的味道，可能更像是香精加多了的香草雪糕。好香。

李灿手心很热，用了些润滑剂，伸进权顺荣裤子里给他手淫。他像一台失声留音机一样安静，只是在亲吻的间隙压抑着喘息。权顺荣在他手心发硬发胀，李灿的指头湿淋淋，有一点薄茧，他不一会就很受不住。他也摸他，但还隔着一层拳击裤，拿大拇指用了些气力去揉他没有完全硬的阴茎的顶端或者根部，好容易才使男孩从唇齿间泄出一点尖尖的呻吟。权顺荣发现他接吻喜欢伸舌头，睫毛会微小地颤抖，看起来纯真又脆弱，让人很有摧毁的欲望。

不过一会儿就都出汗了。李灿的薄t恤被捋到胸口，他有小小的软软的乳头，被摸的时候嘴里不发出任何声响，只有红红的耳朵露出来，肚子也轻轻地抽动。权顺荣觉得他可爱，在李灿的呼吸声里勃起。李灿搭上他的手腕，没太用力气，最后还是没忍住，说，哥不要再弄了，快不行了。权顺荣哄他，但没有真的听他话停下来——他有点沉溺在控制住男孩高潮的氛围里。做的好，他亲他的耳朵，黏黏糊糊的小声说，做的好。

射过一次之后李灿给他口交，权顺荣顺着发尾去摸他汗湿的脊背。世界好像都变得昏昏沉沉，窗户玻璃斑斓的光线反射过来，也显得煽情。李灿低眼，晃动着头，牙齿小心翼翼的张开，他的脸在阴影中显出柔软的情欲。权顺荣要控制住自己没有显露出太难堪的表情已经够费劲了。李灿舔他的顶端，红红的水淋淋的舌尖伸出来，好色情。他做这个看上去擅长而且熟练，权顺荣被他弄得头皮发麻，感觉眼皮下方的肌肉在轻轻抽搐，低声呻吟出了声。他仰头盯着天花板，感觉自己像要在粉红色灯光的海洋溺死，几乎要把一切抛在脑后。

楼下播完不知道第几支歌，权顺荣说，“我快到了，”声音还哑着：你快吐出来。李灿没有吭声，更含深了一些，喉口挤压着。男孩等了一会儿，把他的液体吐在手心，一边咳嗽，一边去洗手间漱口。权顺荣用手指擦去他嘴边的水痕，声音轻轻。“抱歉。”他们有整个夜晚的时间，所以没有只在这里停下来。李灿摇头，很乖的笑了笑：没事。他的裤子很短，大腿有很饱满的弧度，肉乎乎的，又很结实，给人一种古怪的可爱感。

他花了好些时间进到他里面，听见李灿呼出了口气。“疼吗？”他问。男孩轻轻说：再深一点也没有关系。这天晚上没有月光，只有霓虹光和破旧脏兮兮的台灯在发亮，权顺荣突然没有源头的问他是不是跳过舞，李灿点头说是。他笑着说我也一样。权顺荣还没全插进去，只是很慢很浅的动，甚至嘴里还同李灿说着些有的没的，这是从前他和女孩做的时候的经验，也被讲过温柔。李灿的皮肤变成浅红色，呼吸渐渐急促。过多的润滑液滑滑的贴在两个人连接的地方，开始有了一些清晰的声响。权顺荣在温柔的夜里吻他的下巴和脖子，好像也能与爱情挂上钩。李灿本来理应为这种来之不明的情感感到负担，但是他确实也接受过很多类似的、孤单的爱，通常都很短暂。所以习以为常。

他只是在他耳边问：哥右脚腕受伤了吗？权顺荣说，前几天扭伤的。

“跳舞呢，哥是不是要去比赛？”男孩声音模糊懵懂的冒出来。

权顺荣摸着他的脊梁骨，“我不去啦，”他与李灿面对着面，甚至还笑着，“当作来名古屋旅游了。”李灿就安慰一样地搂紧他。权顺荣被他弄得愣了一瞬，而后就感觉好像心里湿漉漉下了一场夏天的雨，甚至想让时间过得更慢些。他本来是个很难以直面别人好意的人，擅长逃跑和装作热情，虽然心很软，但是也容易害怕地跑走。但他却在这一种并不牢固的、可能只存在一会的肉体关系里依赖小他几岁的陌生人。

他们做了两次，浅红色的潮水漫到李灿的胸口连续两次。本来疲软了的阴茎又被顶得抬起头，嘴唇红红的，然后流了一些没有内容的眼泪。权顺荣也流眼泪，但是又蓬勃在热气里看不清了。李灿的小腿肚抵着他的后背，在临近高潮的时候难以自持的叫了出来，比平时的声线细一些，表情很克制，但漂亮，权顺荣也帮他手淫，把他的样子收进眼里，汗水也即将一起融化蒸发在空气中。李灿拿手挡住了自己的表情。他们两个都发着抖，脸红红的，呼吸声好大的敲打在耳边。在高潮之后，他们也安静对视过一个瞬间，而李灿在亲吻他唇线之前关掉了电灯。

世界一下子又变成黑色，黑得像是被钢笔涂上漆黑的墨水，不给留下一点空白。风还是冷的，他们久久抱在一起，权顺荣鼻尖凑着李灿的头发，恍惚闻到了夜的雨水的气息，雨水像是包裹住两个人。他们很慢的又做了一次。

他们一直睡到天边翻起鱼肚白，牵着手躺在狭小的床上。粉红的光晕落下来，深蓝的泥土好像要升起浸在细碎的星光里。权顺荣说：我明天也想见你。这话说得很肉麻，还腻，李灿睡得迷糊，声音带着鼻音：那你可能要早点。权顺荣只揉乱了自己的头发，叹了气。

李灿把脸埋在枕头里，眯起眼睛看着他，露出几颗圆圆的牙齿：“哥还挺可爱的。”他大着胆去摸了摸权顺荣的发尾，手指软软的。权顺荣扭头想躲过去，失败了。

“你就欺负我脾气好吧。”权顺荣轻轻嘟囔说。

李灿笑嘻嘻的说：才不是一回事。

他想的其实是，你不是脾气好，而是真的喜欢上我了。

他没说出口。因为他们都知道所有一切都熬不到太久。


End file.
